


Say The Word

by welldoer



Series: Say When [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Knows Everything, Steve Feels, Undercover Missions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《复仇者联盟》后 | Natasha 视角</p><p>可以作为独立篇章阅读。</p><p>Say When系列第一部和第二部之间的间奏。Natasha依然对复仇者们成为一个长期团队的想法感到不是很适应。她很确定他们都不觉得在这个过程中可能会交到朋友。而现在，她就在Stark大厦里，因为Steve希望她来，因为Stark——不知怎么地——也希望她来。Natasha一直等待着什么时候能发现这里面有个陷阱，然而，到目前为止她还没发现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say The Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276745) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 这篇故事发生的时间紧接着Say When。
> 
> 可以作为独立篇章阅读。只需要知道Steve在《钢铁侠2》中卧底到Tony身边，想要找出他身上的问题。他们在此期间相爱了，Tony虽然对Steve的欺瞒感到愤怒，但是还是选择原谅了他。Steve和Tony现在已经确立了关系，和其他的复仇者一起居住在纽约。
> 
> 感谢ann2who大大授权翻译。

Natasha

Natasha住进Stark大厦的第一天起了个大早，整座大厦祥和宁静。她甚至在听见走廊传来的脚步声时都没有抬头。她知道Steve肯定是早上第一个到这儿的。他在注意到她也在的时候迟疑了，慢慢后退了一步转回拐角之后。

并不是说在纽约事件之后他故意躲着她——毕竟他们本来也没有什么私下交流的机会。不过，他现在并没有离开，还在这里，大概是想在走过来之前先想好措辞。她大概知道他在犹豫什么，决定还是让他来打破沉默。

Natasha从冰箱的反光里看到了Steve，她轻轻笑了笑。她一直以来把Steve看作是她的力量之源，不过显然力量之源也有需要休息的时候。Steve看起来因最近一系列的事件而筋疲力尽，他们谁又不是如此呢？

除了Thor以外，他们所有人都花了整整两周时间在三曲翼大楼里做任务报告。而在华盛顿开的正式听证会则更像是撕掉伤口上的创可贴——很痛，但是结束得也很快——至于让神盾局的高级领导批准复仇者计划就要困难得多。

特别是当他们的代表是Stark的时候。

现在，再过几个小时，他们就要正式成为一个团队了，她几乎忘记了他们中的大部分人都是最近才刚刚认识的。融入这样一群人毫不费力。她觉得她可以和他们合得来，甚至他们值得她的尊重。

Thor回到阿斯加德之后，Stark就立刻邀请他们都住进他的大厦里。她知道Banner已经选了一层楼住下来了，甚至在Stark的工作室的下面还有他自己的实验室。

她和Clint花了更长的时间才处理好他们在神盾的事情——至少比Steve要长。Stark邀请了他们，他们也接受了邀请，现在搬进大厦只是时间问题了。

Natasha依然对复仇者们成为一个长期团队的想法感到不是很适应。她很确定他们都不觉得在这个过程中可能会交到朋友。而现在，她就在Stark大厦里，因为Steve希望她来，因为Stark——不知怎么地——也希望她来。

Natasha一直等待着什么时候能发现这里面有个陷阱，然而，到目前为止她还没发现。

在华盛顿的事情结束之后，Pierce曾给过她恢复到过去那种状态的机会。她只要转个身，事情就会变得和过去一样了。

奇怪的是，她没有答应。离开神盾这个决定出人意料的简单。没有人反对，也没有更多的听证会，只有几个人目瞪口呆地盯着她而已。她想大概Pierce并没有理由阻止她离开——那些伤害，毕竟已经造成了，无可挽回。Clint和她走在一起，而除了Nick和Maria，也没有其他人需要道别。

或早或晚，她会完全接受现在这就是她的生活了。她打破了她之前所有的规则。她的身份现在公开了，再也无法回头。和其他人保持这么近的距离改变了她，她也接受了这一点。她开始有了更多在意的东西。Clint是第一个。而她现在也开始更多地在意其他人了。她知道她会杀掉任何敢伤害Steve的人。然后还有Coulson，还有Nick。Banner也是个好人……还有Stark……好吧，Stark对她来说差不多是个陌生人，但是她有点儿开始理解Steve的感受了。另外，Clint也需要一个能够欣赏他幽默感的人，她知道Stark的意图是好的。所以目前而言，这就足够了。

Natasha听见Steve在走廊里深呼出两口气。这是他的一个习惯，不过他自己都没有察觉到。他在准备做令他不高兴的事情的时候总是会这么做。他穿着Stark为他设计的潜行制服，整理了下带子，把星盾放在背后，然后踏出了走廊，挺胸抬头地大步朝她走来。

这个人太可爱了。

Steve在她对面的椅子上坐下，他们沉默了片刻。这沉默其实挺令人舒心的。在谈论严肃的事情之前的宁静什么之类的。Natasha从操作台上拿起一根小勺子，用手指转了一圈，然后才用它开始搅拌起她面前一大杯卡布其诺里的泡沫。

Steve抬头看着她。“你睡得还好吗？”

她眨眨眼抬起头。“还好。”

Steve点点头。

“飞机十分钟后抵达，”她说，把勺子放进嘴里。“其他人很快就到。”

Steve点头表示同意。如果只看他一眼的话，从他的脸上什么都看不出来。他的表情一片空白，姿势很放松。他很快就掌握了控制外露情绪的艺术，其他任何人都不会看出他此刻的紧张。他只是肩膀微微有些紧绷，呼吸稍稍有些急促。

Steve总是过于努力了。

他抬起头凝视着她。“我想要和你谈谈。”

她不禁傻笑了一下。“谈什么？”

“这其实和发布会没有关系。我只是想——在我们去开发布会之前——和你解释一下任务的事情……在纽约事件之后我们还没有机会好好谈一谈。”

说完这句之后他就停住了。

Natasha压下嘴角的微笑。她就知道这和Stark有关，这简直太是Steve的风格了。哪怕他很清楚她早就知道他所有的秘密，但是他还是觉得有必要向她坦诚什么事情。他肯定明白她知道他对Stark的迷恋，或者是其他的什么关系。全世界都看到他和Stark在战后的余波中接吻。关于他们的那一吻有好多的报道、公开的讨论、上了无数的头版。Stark和Steve在过去两周里霸占了时代广场几乎所有的广告牌。

然而他觉得他应该做正确的事情，认真地和她谈一谈。

这真是太Steve了。

Steve大概没有意识到他已经僵硬地朝她微笑了两分钟了。Steve会走到指挥区只为问她要不要和他一起看一部他“必看”清单上的电影。Steve拥有非凡的智慧，只用了几个小时就搞懂了新世界的秩序。Steve会在她一个人感到无法承受的时候坐在她身边陪着她。

Steve是她的朋友、家人。如果他出于他老式的习惯认为他有必要当面和她谈一谈Stark的话，她也很乐意倾听。

又过去了一分钟，Natasha挑起一只眉毛看着Steve，温柔地拉过他的手。

Steve叹了口气，他显然是对自己有些恼火。“这什么时候变得这么难了？”

“当你把它变得这么难的时候，”Natasha答道。

Steve困惑地皱起眉头。“我大声说出来了，是不是？”

Natasha温和地笑了笑。“不是你说出来了，就是我会读心术了。”

Steve不自然地笑了笑，又深呼吸了两口，坐直了一些。“关于我的任务。我想说，我没有料到会这样的。我知道我有明确的指令，我想要遵守的。只是Tony……我那个时候必须和他推心置腹——我违反了几条规则，还有……”他皱起眉头，回想着什么。“我想我可能威胁了Coulson。”

Natasha大声地哼了一声。“不好意思，”Steve露出困惑的表情，她解释道：“Steve。相信我，你不可能迫使Phil Coulson做任何他不赞同的事情的。”她把身体前倾，闭紧双唇。她知道她下面的话必须要小心措辞。“听着。这种事情难免发生的。神盾知道有一些任务会很困难，Fury也知道你如果认为一件事情是正确的，才不会管什么条例。他知道你如何行事。这也是他选择你而不是我的部分原因。他知道你有同情心。”

Steve的嘴角抽了抽。“好吧，我做得比这个稍微多了一些。”

“哦，我猜你也是，”Natasha说，然后他们两个一起咯咯笑了起来。过了一会儿又渐渐变成了大笑。这是一个开始。她自己都没有意识到她有多想念这样和他轻松的交谈，这种感觉很好。

Natasha看了他一眼，又轻笑了一声。然后抿着嘴，把他的一只手握在她的手里。“没有人期待你是一台机器。”

Steve又深吸了一口气。“是的，我知道。我是说，我想要保持距离的。只是……”他微微笑了笑，显然是找不到词汇来表达了。“我从没料到会这——”

“Steve。没关系。我明白。我为你感到高兴。”

他的脸上出现了一层阴影。“我不知道Tony会不会真正原谅我。”

Natasha又把嘴抿起来了，轻轻摩挲着他的手。“他当然会了。他如果不在意你的话也不会那样大闹一场了。”

“没有那么简单。我欺骗了他。”

她朝他翻了个白眼。“当然不简单了。但是这并不是不可原谅的，Steve。这只是需要一点时间而已。”

Steve大脑中此刻的想法实在是太显而易见了，他就算说出来也无妨。或许这是因为Natasha太了解他了。她可以从他的眼中看到，他不知道Tony怎么可能会原谅他，因为他自己都无法原谅自己。至少很长时间内不会。蓄意欺骗你爱的人给他们所造成的伤害是永远也无法彻底弥补的。

而且无论她说什么也无法让他更好受一些。Steve知道他在做什么。这是他自己的选择。如果说什么能让他原谅自己的话，就只有时间了。

“你知道吗？我现在只希望能重头再来。”

Natasha点点头，她的手继续毫无章法地抚摸着他，希望能给他带来一点安慰。“但是你不能。所以最好还是学着接受现实吧。”

Steve的目光紧紧锁住了柜台。他在思考，在等待。他的思绪很遥远。这很容易看得出来。

Natasha叹了口气，她终于让步了。“你伤害了他，但是干我们这个工作，有时候想要帮助别人就不得不伤害他们。我们做的都是必须要做的，而你也已经尽力而为了。我以前也指导过其他的一些任务，Steve，我从没见过什么人像你在意Tony Stark那样在意其他人。“

有那么一会儿Steve依然一动不动，他甚至连眼睛都没有眨，然后他缓缓地点点头。“是啊，”他说。“不过这也不能成为借口。不告诉他是错误的。我应该一开始就告诉他的。”

她没办法回答这句话。伤害已经造成了，再沉浸在如果当中没有任何作用。她比任何人都清楚这一点。所以她倾身吻了吻他的额头。

“不管怎么说，这个任务我给你打满分，”过了一会儿后她说道，Steve怀疑地看着她，她笑了笑。“不，我是认真的。你做得很好。事后来看，我们给你安排的那些方法是不会成功的。你进入了他的内心，你让他开始抗争，成功地完成了任务。你只是……你知道——”她咧嘴笑了，然后站了起来。“——比需要的多投入了那么一点儿。”

她听见Steve哼了一声，她把空杯子拿到水槽上方，用水冲了冲。“说到这个——”她转过头看了他一眼。“他的床上功夫怎么样？”

Steve大笑了起来。“噢，棒极了，”他面无表情地拖长腔调。“可以来上好几个小时呢。”

Natasha暗暗笑了。她回来的时候，坐到了Steve旁边的凳子上，露出一个意味深长的微笑。她靠在Steve身上，头枕着他的肩膀，嘴角挂着温柔地微笑。她很清楚这种坦诚是转瞬即逝的，但是这种感觉非常好。她知道Steve理解她——他们理解彼此。

她坐直身体，仔细地端详了他一会儿，然后垂下目光看着他们之间的空地。“你知道吗……我之前就觉得你会很难保持距离，”她小心地说道，感到Steve在她的触碰下僵硬了。“我不是说你没有这个能力，你有的，但是……你太好了，不可能不关心别人。”她温和地笑笑。“你刚解冻的那几月里，你把自己……封闭起来，Clint、我，甚至是Fury，我们都……很担心你。你只有在Stark的档案里看到特别令你震惊的东西的时候，才会表露出情绪。”她抬起头，回忆起的往事使她的脸上浮现出了微笑。“你知道吗？你对他简直可以说是着迷了。你会因为他偏激的行为而非常生气，会好几个小时侃侃而谈他的发明创造。我不知道你会喜欢上他，但是根据我对他的了解，和对你的了解……我觉得你们之间不是会关系特别紧密，就是会水火不容——到最后，对于我来说到底是哪一种不重要，我只希望你能引起他的注意——他确实注意到你了。好的那种。他让你感到开心，是不是？”

Steve听到这里颤抖着深呼吸了一口。

“是的，”他沉默了很长一段时间，终于说道。他清了清喉咙，垂下视线。“神盾局关于他的档案里有很多误导人的信息。另一些在真实生活中并没有写在报告里看起来那么糟糕。他很棒。我从来没有……这种感觉。”

“你又在和别人吹嘘我的床技了吗？”Stark带着他专属的那种狡黠的笑容问道，他穿着他的新战甲，缓步走进房间。“我知道，他终于在你面前出柜了，是吧？”他走向Steve，瞥了Natasha一眼，然后用一种非常亲密的姿势抱着Steve的腰，Natasha简直都要看不下去了。

“是的，”她答道。

“你知道我说的不是这个，”Steve低声反抗道。他又看了Natasha一眼，然后就把目光移开了。当Stark吻上他脖颈的时候，他的脸上出现了她很少能看见的红晕。他的手不自觉地就和Stark的交缠在一起了。

Stark朝着Steve咧开嘴笑了，他直起身的时候一只手拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“覆水难收，不许反悔。骄傲地出柜吧，亲爱的。”

“不是——”Steve呻吟一声。“算了。”

Natasha的视线漂移到Stark的脸上。“你看起来异常的兴奋。”

“嗯，我已经准备好了，我们尽快把这个事情了结了吧。尽快好不好？”

Steve的眼睛眯了起来。“你喝了几杯咖啡了？”

Stark朝他翻了个白眼。“我起床的时候喝了一杯，我们洗完澡的时候喝了两杯，然后我差不多可以肯定我穿好衣服走下来的时候又喝了一杯。”

Steve叹了口气。“现在才九点半，Tony。喝这么多咖啡——”

“对我不好？”Stark挑起眉毛。“亲爱的，我这辈子几乎都是靠流质食物维生的，咖啡是其中最健康的了。”他耸耸肩，然后朝Steve眨眨眼。“或者说，你知道，第二健康的。”

Natasha明智地决定无视这句话。这是文明的做法。

Clint和Banner很快也来了。Clint穿着他的制服，胸口挂着他的箭囊，Banner只穿了一件平常的西装。他们一起走上昆式战机，Natasha发现她的目光又看向了还靠在Steve身上的Stark。

“提醒我下我们为什么要这么做？”Stark对Steve说。

Steve露出了一个她从没在他脸上见过的亲昵的傻笑。“因为我们决定献身于我们的信仰。”

“什么？”Stark佯装恼怒地说道，他抓起Steve的手腕，把他拉得更近一些。“我以为我已经献身给你了。”

“唔，”Steve笑着答道。“你骗不了我。我知道你天生就会花言巧语。”

Stark笑了起来，他眼神柔和地注视着Steve，然后——噢。噢。就是这里了。她之前还没有目睹过这一幕。Stark倾身吻上了Steve，然后尽量温柔地用他的机械臂抚摸着Steve的脸颊。

这真是一个陷入爱河的人。

Natasha不禁微笑了起来，但最终还是移开了目光，靠在Clint身上。他立刻用一只手环住了她。他们在温和、友好的沉默中静静地坐了一会儿，然后Clint说道：“我只是想告诉你，我可是冒了很大的风险。”

“我知道。”

“我们和一群怪人交了朋友。不是很确定这是怎么发生的。”他指着那两个人。“还有这个也令我感到有些困扰。”

“你会习惯的。”

“你说哪个？”

“都会的。”

“这正是我担心的。”

“这是值得的。”

“你总是这么说。”

“让你讨厌的东西都可以留下来。”

Clint哼了一声。“只要他们不在我面前脱裤子，我无所谓。”

Natasha兴奋了起来。“你花了很多时间来想象这个，是不是？”

“没有，我只是猜测而已。”他停了下来，眨眨眼。“口误了。”

Natasha咽下一个窃笑。“好吧。”

然后他们又沉默了，昆式战机飞上了天空。Clint深深呼出一口气，明显决心不再继续借题发挥。他看起来依然很糟糕。他的眼里没有了那种狂躁的蓝色，但是依然空洞。愧疚无时不刻折磨着他，Natasha只能想象这是什么感觉，他的脑海中有那些记忆，但是他并不真正记得。她知道他自从纽约之后一直处于崩溃的边缘。

这也是另外一个他们这么做的理由。这一切都会值得的。一定会。

他们最终会克服他们的障碍。不过此时，未来似乎也不是那么重要。前路虽然漫长，但是就在他们脚下，而此刻她终于觉得可以深吸一口气了。

第一次，她没有筹划着下一个任务。和她的团队在一起，她可以顺其自然地等待着未来。

这种感觉出人意料的好。

（完）


End file.
